


What matters most

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil!Superman, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Something made Superman snap, forcing Kara to stop him, and the fallout changes everything.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just the setup for my story. I'm not great at writing action, so this is me practicing. 
> 
> Also the story will be mostly Alex POV, if not entirely.
> 
> Mistakes mine, no beta, written on phone. As always. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Thunder cracked loudly across the sky, but there was no lightning. This was not a storm of weather, but a storm of Kryptonian might. 

No one knew what happened. Agent Alexandra Danvers, scanned the multiple monitors, the aftermath.and destruction of this fight unfolding before her.

Metropolis looked like a war zone. Dozens of destroyed buildings, numerous fires, craters and holes throughout. Thunder cracked again, louder, closer. Alex flinched at the sound. 

News feeds were also playing, headlines bold, and clear.

SUPERMAN AGAINST US!

And it was true. Something caused superman to flip. What that something was wasn't clear to anyone. But it was clear that he had to.be stopped. Unfortunately that meant all eyes turned to the only known equal. Supergirl.

And that was why Alex was nervous. Every crack of thunder, was another hit between the titans. Kara was smart to take the fight to the air, but while she is stronger in strength, he was faster and more experienced. 

Another crack of thunder, too loud, too close, shook the sky. Soon followed by the ground rumbling from the sudden impact of something cratering nearby.

"Visual re-established. On screen." Another agents voice announced. The large screen of the war room switched to a familiar desert, just outside National City, Supergirl in a small crater. Alex inhaled sharply when superman landed on top of her, with substantial force, deepening the crater, a cloud of dust obscuring the view. 

Alex didn't realize she was holding her breath, until she watched Superman go flying out of the dust cloud, skipping across the ground hard. Kara stepped from the cloud, her suit torn, a sleeve missing, and her midriff exposed. 

Kara's eyes began to glow, but Superman was tackling her before she could blast them off. Alex didn't realize she had helped, or that many eyes were watching as her professional demeanour started to crack. 

She couldn't help, that had gotten rid of all Kryptonite. And adding more supers would only cause more damage, leaving Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman sidelined. She could only watch as her sister struggled to hold back her cousin. But Kara was pulling her punches, holding back, while superman had no reservations. 

They were back in the air, but Superman was in control now. The visual feed switched to a different drone view and another problem arose.

"They're headed for the city!" Came J'onn's voice from behind Alex, but her eyes were locked on the screen as Superman threw Kara at a familiar looking buil- "GET DOWN!" 

Alex was knocked down by the Director as Kara's body smashed through the walls, hitting the ground along side concrete chunks littering the floor. Alex coughed and pushed herself up, her eyes landing on Kara immediately. She looked bad. 

Her suit was barely clinging to get body, her lip bloody, her body bruised. As she rose to her feet, she wobbled slightly, yet her eyes were trained at the hole in the wall. Superman came through landing before her, he grabbed Kara by the neck, met with no resistance as Kara still seemed dazed. 

Time froze for Alex. She heard herself scream, felt herself reach for her sidearm, knowing it's useless, but she had to do something. Before she knew it, she had pulled the trigger. The bullet clinked to the ground, smashed, but it met it's target. Superman's head. His cold gaze turned to Alex, and before she knew it he had her from behind. His hand around her neck, forcing her to her knees, facing Kara, who based on the livid look on her face, finally came to.

"Take your hands off of her, Kal." Alex's blood ran cold. She had never heard Kara talk like that. So full of rage and control. 

"If I must live without what matters most, so shall you." He declared. The brunette felt his hand tighten, and locked her eyes on Kara, wanting her to be the last thing she sees. A gutteral snarl came from the blonde heroine, as she lunged faster then ever at Kal. 

Another crash, and his hands were gone, the sounds of chaotic traffic below filled her ears, as the fight continued. But the war room was destroyed, and now all Alex do was pray, as she stood slowly. 

There was another crash down below, then the building began to rumble as several crashed were working there way closer. Suddenly the floor exploded, knocking her down again, as a red and blue blur smashed through, but as soon as they came through, they were going down just as fast. Alex couldn't follow what was happening. Again the ground shook from impact. The reinforced lobby floor somehow holding up against the abuse. Alex was picking her self up, once more as a blood curdling scream filled the air. Unmistakeably coming from Kara. 

Alex was frantically running for the stairs, but was grabbed by a now green J'onn, offering her a hand. She took it without a word, and he flew her down the hole created by the combatting supers. When they reached the lobby, Kara was on her knees, screaming and sobbing, laying beside her was a lifeless superman. 

Alex ran to her and slid to her knees embracing Kara, hugging her from behind.

"I got you, Kara, I got you" she began to coo softly into her ear, but she knew there was no comfort to be found. Not from this hurt. "It's okay." She could feel Kara's body trembling sporadically, her breathing uneven, and her heart racing. "Let it out, it's ok."

Kara wailed, her anguish echoing off the cracked tiles, the broken floors. Alex could only hold her as she sobbed. The agents around her stopped starring and got to work. The director taking charge. They moved Superman's body, and left the sisters alone. After a long while, Alex felt Kara's body relax and go limp. She almost panicked, but she could feel Kara breathing, and relaxed herself, slightly. 

"Let's get you two home. I think you both need time. And she needs you." It was Director Lane, who was kneeling beside Alex, who was so focused on her sister, she didn't notice anything around her. She didn't argue, she lifted her sister up, and carried her, following being Lucy, who was talking, but Alex heard nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't wanna wait to put this out. Enjoy. Mistakes mine, no beta, written on phone.
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment. It's my personal drug..

The next few days were rough. Not just for Alex, but for the world. Everyone saw the fight. And after a public statement by leading officials, everyone knew the outcome. Supergirl had killed Superman. 

Much to Alex's relief, there was no celebration, no fanfare, there were also no answers. No one knew why Kal became so violent. One person who would have an idea was Lois, but she was lost in Metropolis, and if it was before or after his attack, or even by his own hand, is impossible to determine. Another person who might have an idea was Kara. But she hasn't woken up since the fight. Alex knew she exhausted her powers, but this was slightly unusual. But so we're the circumstances. Ok more then slightly.

Alex was lost in thought, watching the rain splatter on the window. The reflection of the news, shimmering on the cold glass, the tv itself muted. The city itself seemed in mourning. No sirens, no loud traffic, just the sound of the rain sweeping through the streets. 

Alex glanced at the tv in the reflection, seeing a large number being flashed on screen. She turned and unmuted the feed.

" - are numbered to be over nine thousand, with even more missing and trapped. Volunteers from around the nation are flocking to Metropolis to aid in the search for survivors. Supergirl as well has yet to make an appearance since the catastrophic event, some believing she is exhausted, others call her to blame..-"

Alex muted it again, tossing the remote at the couch. Supergirl to blame for this, was a ridiculous notion, but has she not pulled her punches, maybe more could have been spared. She clenched her jaw, scolding herself. Of course Kara pulled her punches, she wasn't fighting an enemy, she was fighting the last living relative she had, and she wanted to save him, not kill him. Alex sighed, dragging her fingers through her hair. 

She did kill him. And not only that, she killed him for her. There was no doubt about it. Until that moment, Kara was holding back, then she was giving him no quarter. Because he threatened to take what mattered most to her. 

She wasn't surprised at all to hear she held that spot in Kara's life, but suddenly the meaning of that was in question. Was it simply because they were sisters? Lois was the most important to Kal, they she knew of, and Kara was his cousin. So could it be more from Kara? 

Alex thought back to the years following Kara's arrival, and her thoughts during that time. She had to constantly remind herself that she was attracted to her sister, and that it was weird. And while now they embody the word 'sister' to the fullest, some would argue more than that even, Alex knew they weren't. It was never a word that fit them. Put simply they were to each other whatever the other needed. A friend, a shoulder, a confidant, a ride, they simply were that for each other. But what if they decided the needed more then that?

Alex pushed the thought from her mind. Now was not the time, as Kara was gonna need her sister, more then anything else. But 3 days of waiting for her to wake up left Alex antsy. 

She plopped herself on the couch, and looked at the slightly open door to the bedroom. Alex wondered what would happen when Kara woke up. She couldn't begin to predict, but she knows she'd want answers. So that's what she decided to do, try to get some answers. 

The brunette reached for her phone, and called someone who would tell her the truth, minus the red tape.

After a couple rings of the dial tone, a meek male voice answered.

"Winn here."

"Hey Winn, it's Alex." She said softly. She heard him sigh, but it got muffled as if he was dragging his hand down his face. 

"I know why you're calling. One sec." He sounded tired, and defeated, much like everyone else. "Patching in the Director, might as well just get it over with."

Before Alex could ask what he meant, J'onn's voice came on the line. "Agent Schott, Danvers." He greeted solemnly.

"She's calling for answers, I was digging for answers, and it was on DEO time, so let's make it official. I have no idea what happened. But!" He shot out quickly to prevent interruptions. "Here's what I know. His toxicology reported, provided from the autopsy report conducted by the Batman's inner circles, there was nothing abnormal to superman, in his bloodstream. Specifically, nothing radioactive. So not RedK. So I looked into the Kent financials."

"Winslow..." J'onn began to scold.

"Lemme finish." Winn retorted, calmly. " End story is they were broke, and going broker, and they had a kid on the way."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed in a hushed voice. Moving to check on Kara quietly. 

"According to the paper trails, yeah. Mrs Kent, went to a clinic, I pulled the records. Whether or not it was Clark's, no implications, is not withstanding. I think it came down to trouble in paradise, and that's where news gets worse. Her autopsy report was inconsistent with others that perished in the destruction. As in her neck was, well obliterated."

"So Kal killed Lois and his unborn child, probably in a outburst of anger, and realizing what he had done, lost his mind entirely. Or perhaps made him suicidal, even." J'onn's voice was soft, uneasy. 

"And Kara was his weapon. He had to convince someone who could kill him, to kill him. How do I explain that to Kara?" Alex asked, watching her sister sleep from the parted doorway.

"I don't know, Alex." J'onn replied. "Without a doubt he forced her hand, but she took his life. Someone she treasured, loved and valued above most. I can only think of one person who matters more to her than Kal did." Alex shifted uncomfortably a little, knowing it was her. "Kal knew that too. And he used it."

"It won't help her forgive herself." Alex replied, stepping away from the door way.

"I doubt anything will" Winn chimed. 

They all kinda bummed in agreement before hanging up. Alex was sure it left.more question unanswered, but exactly what happened is impossible to guess.


End file.
